


Three's A Crowd

by apollotaire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Femslash, Fluff, Its not Angie who has mental problems dont worry, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Philip doesn't die, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollotaire/pseuds/apollotaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a space nerd, a traumatised musician and a badass in a leather jacket meet?</p><p>Romance.<br/>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The au you didn't know you needed ;))
> 
> This chapter was written by me, lafayettes_baguette, and beta'd by ninayasmijn, who's currently writing the next chapter. None of the girls have met yet and this is Angie and Lucy meeting for the first time. 
> 
> (i have no idea how regular updates are going to be, especially since i'm trying to juggle a bunch of other fics with this)

The first time Angie had met Lucy, they were both in the toilets of a fancy gala their fathers had dragged them to. Alex had started yet another argument with some balding politicians and Angie had escaped unnoticed.   
  
Walking in, she was surprised to see the toilets weren't empty; a dark-skinned young girl was scrolling through her phone. Light green eyes crinkled as full, red-stained lips quirked into a smile as she read, and a single strand of hair had fallen out of her meticulously messy bun, resting on her forehead.    
  
She was gorgeous.   
  
It took several moments for Angie to remember how to breathe, and even longer to remember that staring was rude. Not that the other girl had even looked up at her, Angie noted disappointedly. She was still absorbed by her phone.   
  
She coughed lightly to announce her presence as she pushed the door open wider and walked in. From the corner of her eye, she saw the girl look up and watch her. Angie didn't make eye contact; she doubted she would survive looking in the eye of someone that beautiful.   
  
Angie stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with strands of her hair to keep her hands busy. She could feel the stranger's gaze burning her skin but carefully avoided her eye.    
  
Something warm touched her bare shoulder and Angie startled, eyes flying to the slender fingers that were resting on her shoulder. The heat from the stranger's hand made Angie swallow nervously.   
  
"Your hair got tangled in the strap of your dress," the stranger explained, beginning to carefully extract the strand without ripping her hair out.   
  
Her voice was deeper than Angie had expected, and lower. As beautiful as the girl herself.   
  
Angie hesitated before smiling nervously at the other girl. Her smile was subdued and yet blinding, and Angie felt her breath being knocked out of her lungs at the friendly glint in the girl's eyes.   
  
"Hi," she said softly, and her voice had dropped impossibly lower, like velvety chocolate; smooth, luxurious and relaxing. Angie wondered if it was normal to be this infatuated with someone she had met mere minutes ago.   
  
"Um, hi," Angie replied breathlessly - why was she breathless? - as she cursed the flush she could feel blossoming across her cheeks.   
  
"What's your name?" the girl pressed, finally removing her hand from Angie's shoulder. As much as she missed the warmth, Angie thanked any deity that was listening - it was difficult to breathe whilst the girl had been touching her and holding a civil conversation would have been near impossible.   
  
"Angie," she said with a weak smile. "And you are?"   
  
"Lucy," the girl replied. Angie couldn't tell what was going through Lucy's mind, but the smirk that danced across her lips implied that she knew something that Angie didn't. Lucy seemed mysterious and Angie had always been into mystery novels, so why would this be any different?   
  
"You're a Hamilton," Lucy added, still smiling strangely.    
  
Angie nodded and waited expectedly, but there came no information regarding Lucy's own parentage. Instead, Lucy continued to smile, watching Angie with an intense gaze that made her fidget self-consciously with the floral fabric of her dress.   
  
"You're very pretty," Lucy said finally. If Angie was blushing earlier, it was nothing compared to the dark blush that flooded her cheeks now. She gaped for a moment, mouth opening and closing silently before she finally formulated a response.   
  
"You're gorgeous," she blurted. "Not that you're not pretty, you are, but you're gorgeous too? Both, um, you're pretty and gorgeous."   
  
Lucy laughed. It wasn't delicate or feminine, but boisterous, loud and the sound of someone who was comfortable with herself. It was as beautiful as Lucy was, Angie decided.   
  
"Thank you," Lucy said, still smiling brightly. "You're gorgeous too." She opened her mouth, presumably to add something, but just at that moment, her phone buzzed from the pocket of her dress pants. Lucy pulled it out quickly, scanned what appeared to be a text before glancing up apologetically at Angie.   
  
"I'm so sorry," she began. "My father wants me."   
  
Before Angie could say anything, Lucy darted forward to press a quick, chaste kiss on her cheek before leaving the toilet.   
  
Angie stared, stunned, at the door. Kissing a stranger on the cheek was so unbelievably forward, regardless of how obvious Angie was with her crush. A part of her wondered if she had imagined it, if her overactive imagination took pity on her and decided to indulge her fantasies.   
  
Angie left the toilets soon later, cheek still burning where Lucy's lips had brushed her skin and feeling dazed.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, there was a red stain in the shape of the other girl's lips decorating her cheek.   


* * *

Angie spent the rest of the event searching crowds of middle-aged, balding white men for Lucy. Even Alex had noticed her preoccupation and had questioned her several times.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked her for what seemed like the billionth time. Angie bit back a sigh, if only for the sake of Alex's genuinely concerned expression.   
  
"Dad, I'm fine," she reassured him gently, pressing a finger lightly on Alex's brow, creased with worry. "You're gonna end up with wrinkles if you keep frowning."   
  
Alex's face relaxed but he seemed reluctant to drop the issue.    
  
"You look like you're in a rush."   
  
"It's nothing, I just thought I saw someone I recognised."   
  
Alex nodded, finally appeased as he turned to argue with yet another stranger who was complaining rather loudly about affirmative action. With her father distracted, she turned back to the crowd, scanning the dark suits and flowing dresses before her eye was caught by a familiar-looking bun of light brown hair.   
  
Angie took off, ignoring Alex's exclamation. She pushed past several people and mumbled insincere apologies; her mind was too preoccupied with reaching Lucy that she could not muster any genuine feelings of sorrow for the woman whose white dress was stained red from Angie's inconsideration.    
  
"Lucy!" she hissed when she was within hearing distance. Lucy turned around, a single, perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised in mock-surprise. She knew Angie would follow her.   
  
"Hello, Angie," she said mildly, almost as though she hadn't kissed Angie less than half an hour ago   
  
Silence reigned as Angie stared at the floor, cheeks burning. For all her determination to talk to Lucy, she had forgotten to plan what to say. Just as the silence began to border on awkward, Lucy began to speak.

“Your dad looks like he might punch someone,” she noted. Sure enough, when Angie turned to look, Alex was standing aggressively close to a tall, smug-looking man with dark curls and a self-satisfied expression. Angie repressed a sigh.

“He does spend most of his time fighting someone,” Angie admitted, vaguely embarrassed by her father's antics. Lucy just grinned, lips quirking amusedly in an effortlessly cool manner that Angie would never have been able to pull off.

“My father tends to be the most frequent source of his anger,” Lucy hummed, watching Alex straighten his spine on an attempt to look taller. “Though I can't say that he doesn't deserve it.”

“Who's your father?” Angie asked interestedly. It was the first time she had heard the other girl mention her parents and, in a place like this, she was surprised it had taken so long.

Lucy had the strange smile from earlier twisting her lips. She  _ knew _ something, Angie knew she knew something but she didn't know what. Perhaps seeing anyone else act so evasive would have annoyed her but, with Lucy, Angie found herself drawn in by the mystery.

“I'm sure you've heard of him,” Lucy began, still smiling. “Thomas Jefferson.”

Suddenly, the pieces began to slot into place;  _ that's _ why Lucy began to smile when she heard that Angie was a Hamilton,  _ that's _ why she neglected to mention her parents,  _ that's _ why her thick lips and facial structure looked so similar to the man across the room.

Angie glanced between Thomas, Lucy and Alex.

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our tumblrs are [ninayasmijn](http://www.ninayasmijn.tumblr.com) and [lafayettes-baguette](http://www.lafayettes-baguette.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie arrives home, and the Ham fam is sort of introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me, ninayasmijn and obviously beta'd by lafayettes_baguette.

“Excuse me, I should probably calm my father down,” Angie said with a small smile. Alex was jabbing his finger into Thomas’ chest violently and Thomas looked as though he was ready to retaliate - physically.

She walked quickly over to Alex, resting a hand on his arm. A crowd was beginning to form and she felt her cheeks burn with the sheer number of eyes watching her.

“Dad,” she hissed. “Dad, what the hell? People are watchin-”

“I have no idea how anyone with more than three brain cells could possibly not see the benefits of positively discriminating for the sake of-”

“If every employer uses affirmative action, then the entire system of employing the best will be overturned, people of colour will be hired left, right and centre and white people will be shunned to the side, oppressed, one might say-”

Despite the scowl curling his lips, Thomas’ voice was light, unbothered, as though the entire conversation didn’t faze him; a stark contrast to Alex, who was now tiptoeing to glare at Thomas in the eye.

“That’s the point, only a small number of employers are using affirmative action, obviously, it’ll be dropped if everyone started using it because we wouldn’t need it anymo-”

“Dad,” Angie said louder, yanking Alex’s arm away. “Oh my god, we’re going home.”

“I’m not done,” Alex said as he was tugged away, still glaring at Thomas. “I swear to god, I’m going to punch that stuck-up bastard one of these days-”

Angie caught Lucy’s eye as they neared the exit and, when she saw the blank expression on the girl’s face, felt her heart drop. Lucy was a Jefferson. Angie knew enough of Thomas’ opinions to understand that he was the king of all douches. What if Lucy believed in his opinions? As beautiful as the girl was, Angie wasn’t sure she would be able to handle that.

“I ruined that, didn’t I?” Alex said mournfully as they stood outside. It was dark and Angie found herself glancing up at the stars. There weren’t many - it was difficult to see them in pollution-ridden areas like this - but it was pretty nonetheless.

“You kind of did,” Angie admitted with a reluctant grin. “But I doubt that anyone’s surprised anymore.”

Alex huffed indignantly but, Angie noted, he didn’t argue. Instead, he straightened his blazer and began tapping his fingers against his thigh as they waited for a taxi. It was typical of her father, even in quiet moments like this, to need to moving, to be in action. He was utterly incapable of standing still.

Perhaps others would find it annoying, but Angie couldn’t quash the fondness that rose in her chest.

“Um, I was talking to a girl today,” Angie began hesitantly. Alex’s eyes lit up immediately and she regretted beginning the conversation at all. His body turned to face Angie and he looked eager, almost boyish, in his enthusiasm for gossip.

“And?” Alex said, grinning widely. “Who was it? Did you like her? Is she pretty? Do I know her parents? Have yo-”

“Dad,” Angie said exasperatedly. “Breathe.”

His mouth clamped shut but he still looked thirsty for details. She thought carefully, wondering how to word the information in a way that wouldn’t make him faint. It didn’t take long for Alex to began to squirm with anticipation.

“So, do you know Lucy?” Angie asked and saw the gears running in her father's brain.

“Lucy Jefferson?” Alex asked skeptically and Angie nodded. “As in Thomas Jefferson’s daughter? I’ve seen her around, why?”

Angie knew that her father would probably be outraged that she liked Lucy, a _Jefferson_ , so telling him at home would be smarter. Where at least Eliza and John would be able to calm him down, for the most part.

“Just wondering, we met in the toilets at the gala and she helped me with my hair.” Angie explained.

Alex eyed her and decided that this was all that his daughter was going to tell him. He could see she was not telling him everything, but he decided not to press it, for once. He recognised the stubborn glint in her eyes, similar to his own.

The taxi arrived; Alex recited his home address and sat back. Angie looked at her father and knew he was processing the whole evening, connecting dots and removing suspicions about the delegates. She smiled fondly; her father had a great mind, it sometimes still surprised her. How he managed to remember things, every tiny detail correctly.

After a silent ride they arrived home and Alex paid the driver and they exited the taxi. It had turned into a dark evening, but it wasn’t cold yet. The sky was a deep dark blue, and stars had come out. Angie breathed in deeply and opened the door.

It was comfortably warm inside the house, and she could hear Eliza and John talking as she hung up her coat by the peg.

AJ was curled up on the couch, reading a book. He barely spared her a glance as they entered, waving his hand in a vague attempt at a wave. James could be heard arguing with William upstairs, as usual. Elizabeth was sprinting up the stairs, screaming something about Legos. She heard a muffled scream from above, and snorted. Philip was playing Until Dawn and it had resulted in the most amazing sounds.

Their house was always excessively loud. There was always someone shouting, someone arguing, someone running, and the constant life that graced their household made Angie feel warm. She walked to the living room and her mother and John looked up and smiled happily at seeing their daughter. Eliza stood and walked over to her, cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

“Hello, love. How was the gala?” Eliza asked, her deep brown eyes kind and loving.

“It was… not very interesting. Lots of bald white men.” Angie made a face and that made Eliza laugh. She looked at John, standing up to kiss Alex, and smiled fondly at her husbands. It was only when she looked back at her daughter that she noticed the faint remains of the lipstick on Angie’s cheek.. She softly stroked her thumb over it and Angie felt the blush rise to her cheeks, remembering Lucy’s soft touch and nimble fingers.

“Who’s the girl?” Eliza asked in a low voice, knowing fully well how loud and pressuring her partners could be.

Angie opened her mouth and her mother smiled.

“You know what? Why don't you wash it off and tell me when we're alone. Just between us girls?”

Angie nodded and turned to walk over to the bathroom. Sometimes she wondered how she could be so lucky to have such great and considerate parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our tumblrs are [ninayasmijn](http://www.ninayasmijn.tumblr.com) and [lafayettes-baguette](http://www.lafayettes-baguette.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by lafayettes_baguette, beta'd by the amazing ninayasmijn

There was a post-it in Angie’s purse.

Well, technically, it wasn’t _in_ her purse. It hadn’t fallen in properly, instead getting caught in the small gap between the zip and the corner of the bag. She was surprised she hadn’t seen it before; it was bright yellow and rather difficult to miss.

But there was one slight problem: Angie didn’t use yellow post-its. Neither did anyone else in their family. Everyone used the pale green post-its that John brought home from work, with the small turtles drawn in the corner.

She cautiously opened the scrunched-up note, taking care not to rip it. There, in the middle of the bright paper, was a name and a number.

_Maybe we could stay in contact? My number is xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lucy <3 _

Angie felt her heartbeat pick up as she stared in disbelief at the words scrawled in a shimmery silver pen. Drawing hearts to someone you had just kissed wasn’t platonic… was it? For once, Angie cursed her lack of experience in the dating department. Was Lucy being friendly? Was it something more? She had no idea.

And besides, who even used silver gel pens? Lucy, apparently.

Angie had no idea when it happened. She didn’t recall Lucy touching her purse at any point during their conversation. But apparently she had, according to the small post-it note she had found balled up in her purse.

“Angieeeeee, Will's not sharing the legos,” a voice whined as the bedroom door swung open to reveal five year old Betsy.

She was small for her age, but assertive and had an impressive set of lungs on her. And now, with her bottom lip jutting out and her brow furrowed, it looked like the entire house would soon be getting a front-seat demonstration of how loud she could be.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Angie said, resigned.

She slipped off the bed and padded, barefoot, to her siblings’ room, where William was sitting on the floor and glaring defiantly at them as he held the legos close to his chest. Almond-shaped eyes narrowed suspiciously as Angie walked closely.

“Will, what did Ma tell you about sharing toys?” Angie said firmly. William continued to glare at her.

“But she’s too young!” William protested, still clutching the bag of Legos. Betsy stepped forward as though she was going to hit the older boy and Angie quickly grabbed her before she could do any harm.

“I'm not dealing with this,” Angie mumbled with a sigh just as Philip entered the bedroom, long hair tied back into a ponytail. resting on his shoulders. She quickly pushed him towards their two younger siblings before sprinting out the room, yelling “Sort it out, Philip!” over her shoulder.

“I hate you!” he shouted in response. Betsy and William’s arguments were a common occurrence and Angie was always the mediator between them. Despite Betsy being five and William being seven, both of them were _monsters_ who would find any opportunity to fight the other. And yet, even through this, they considered themselves the best of friends. If _that_ was what they thought friendship entailed, Angie was worried for their future relationships.

She slammed the door shut, trapping Philip with Betsy and William, and almost running into AJ. He was stood at the doorway with a book tucked under his arm, watching her disapprovingly.

“You’re evil,” AJ said solemnly. Angie grinned, ruffling his hair.

“I never denied it,” she agreed. AJ’s lips quirked slightly but said nothing. She nodded towards the large book he was carrying. “What’s that?”

He held the book behind his back, smiling strangely. “Nothing. Why?”

“Why are you hiding it?” Angie asked suspiciously. AJ was never one to hide his books, always taking any chance available to talk about whatever he was reading at the moment.

AJ said nothing, still smiling as he walked away. Angie watched him dubiously; if he was unwilling to share information on it, it was probably something she didn’t want to know.

James walked past her to follow AJ into his room with his typical band t-shirts and his hair in a unstyled mess. “He stole one of your astronomy books,” he whispered, grinning when he saw the outraged look that she sported.

“That son of a b-”

* * *

Angie was sitting cross-legged on her bed as she waited for her mother. She braided a strand of hair, undid her handiwork and re-braided it again, letting the mindless and repetitive action sooth her nerves. She was braiding it again for the seventh time when Eliza finally opened the door.

“Hey, mum,” Angie said, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Hi,” Eliza replied, smiling brightly as she sat next to Angie on the bed. “You okay?”

Angie nodded, glancing away from Eliza. Would she be disappointed when she found out that Angie had a crush on a Jefferson? Would she tell Angie to stay away from her? There was only one way to find out. She took a deep breath.

“Mum, have you ever met Lucy Jefferson?”

Eliza raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat amused. “No, I haven't. I'm assuming the lipstick stain was her work?”

“I didn't say _that_ ,” Angie protested immediately. “I was just _asking-_ ”

“Sweetheart,” Eliza interrupted. “Why would you mention her in this conversation otherwise?”

Angie pursed her lips, glancing away guiltily. “Fine. Yes. It's her. A Jefferson.” She closed her eyes, waiting for the reaction.

“Does your father know?” Eliza asked gently.

“Which one?”

“Alex.”

Angie sighed. Eliza's reaction would be _nothing_ compared to Alex's. “Dad doesn’t know. For what it’s worth, he didn’t seem overly pissed when I mentioned her name in the taxi but…”

“You’re not sure if he’d be okay with the idea of you two becoming close?” Eliza offered. Angie nodded with a sigh. Alex was amazing and Angie loved him with all her heart but she wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle knowing that Angie might be developing a crush on Lucy.

Eliza patted her thigh sympathetically. “He’ll warm up to the idea eventually, don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thanks,” Angie mumbled as Eliza wrapped her slender arms around her, tugging her in for a hug. Eliza always smelt amazing, like spices and cookie dough and nature. She buried her face into the soft material of Eliza’s t-shirt, relishing the feeling of her mother gently stroking her hair.

“Tell me about her,” Eliza said into Angie’s hair, elaborating when Angie made a confused sound. “What’s she like? How does she look?”

“Mom, she’s _so_ gorgeous,” Angie breathed almost immediately. “Oh god, if only you saw her. She’s a _goddess_ , I swear. Her hair’s really curly and she had it up in a messy bun, but it was flawless. Mom, how do you make flawless messy buns? _No one_ can make flawless messy buns. But hers was flawless! And she’s got light eyes, like Pops, and she’s got that whole mysterious vibe going on-”

“Am I going to regret asking this question?” Eliza asked wryly, making Angie laugh.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. Eliza shook her head fondly.

“No, it’s sweet. Did you at least get her number?”

Angie nodded. “She wrote it on a post-it note and slipped it into my purse when I wasn’t looking.” She leaned over the bed to snatch the screwed up yellow ball that was still on her bedside table.

“Who carries post-its to a gala?” Eliza wondered aloud. “Who writes in silver gel pens?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Angie agreed. “I haven’t texted her yet. I _want_ to, but I don’t know what to say. I’m too awkward for this, Mom!”

“You’ll be fine,” Eliza reassured her. “Just say ‘hi’, your name and ask her what she’s doing. Casual, right?”

Angie sighed, picking up her phone and tapping the number in. “How long until she realises that I’m a social wreck?”

“Never,” Eliza said firmly. “Because you’re _not_ a social wreck. Now stop worrying and text her, or I’ll text her myself and you won’t like it.”

“Alright, alright,” Angie said, laughing as Eliza hovered threateningly over her phone. “I’m texting her, okay?”

She stared down at her phone for a second, frowning. Lucy was cool, calm, put-together, could keep up in social situations, _gorgeous_ , and everything that Angie wasn’t. Maybe Lucy hadn’t noticed it in their short interactions but what if they started talking and Lucy realised that Angie was a mess? Maybe it was better to avoid her now instead of facing the disappointment later…

“Angie,” Eliza said warningly.

“Fine,” Angie said, tapping quickly into her phone. Without checking over what she wrote - she was probably going to regret that later - she hit send and threw her phone onto her pillow.

“See, was that so hard?” Eliza asked, rubbing Angie’s back soothingly as she hid her face in her blanket.

“Yes, it _was_ ,” she grumbled.

* * *

ANGIE> ‘ _Hey, it’s Angie from the gala. What’s up?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, lafayettes_baguette, have changed my pronouns to they/them soooooo that's a thing now, thanks
> 
> Ninayasmijn is gonna be introducing Theo next chapter!!! Look forward to that because she's got the most amazing headcanons for her and I can't wait to see how she's gonna portray her
> 
> our tumblrs are [ninayasmijn](http://www.ninayasmijn.tumblr.com) and [lafayettes-baguette](http://www.lafayettes-baguette.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHEO
> 
> and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this :D  
> I, ninayasmjn, struggled a bit, because I got stuck halfway through the chapter and finished it yesterday. whoops?

_“Are we almost there?” Theo asked her mother, looking out of the window. The weather was awful. It was snowing and the wind was harder than her mother was comfortable with while driving. It hadn’t stopped them from going over to their relatives that lived a state away. Theo loved visiting her family and had begged her mother to take her, regardless of the terrifying weather._

_Theodosia Sr. turned around in her seat to smile fondly at her daughter. “Almost, sweetheart. What did I say about being patient?”_

_“Sorry, mama,” Theo said sheepishly, returning her gaze to the window._

_She watched as a particularly large snowflake fell onto the glass, resting there for mere seconds before being obliterated in the blizzard. Theo had always loved the snow, the peacefulness of watching blankets of white pile on top of each other._

_Her mother chuckled and smiled. Theodosia Sr. had always loved watching her daughter be transfixed with the things she loved. Theo had many loves and passions and seeing the young girl be fascinated by the world was always a beautiful sight. She quickly fixed her gaze on the road, swerving away from an irresponsible motorcyclist that almost slipped under the thin sheen of ice on the road._

_Theo gasped as she started out of watching the snow. Her mother looked frantic and suddenly the car was going right, left, everywhere. Theo closed her eyes and wished, begged, hoped that the car would stop swerving._

_Theodosia Sr. clutched the wheel desperately, twisting this way and that in a futile attempt to keep the car under control. But it was too late; the ice was too slippery to be driven over and the thickly-falling snow that covered the window made it impossible to see anything._

_Theodosia Sr. spared a quick glance at her daughter, who was crying, before the car crashed against a tree. There was a loud high-pitched noise in Theo’s ears and for a moment there was nothing. It didn’t last long._

_A piercing pain in the back of her neck and her leg was throbbing. She screamed._

“Theo!”

_Silence was all she heard. Her mother was bleeding from her head and lay motionless against the airbag. She can’t move, she’s suffocating. This can’t be real. This was not supposed to happen._

_The blood trickled from her mother’s forehead onto the white airbag. It’s deep red clear against the white background._

_Theo’s breathing picks up and her vision blurs by the tears that flood her eyes and spill on her cheeks._

_Sirens._

_Blue lights._

_The door on her side is opened and a paramedic is looking at her with worried, but kind eyes. They lift her and she screams out in pain. Her leg is stuck in a position it definitely isn’t supposed to be in and her mother disappears from her spherical vision and she struggles against the arms holding her._

“Theo, honey please wake up..”

_“Mom! No, please!” She screamed, she couldn’t leave her mother. She had to know if her mother was alive. She needed to know. She sobbed, screamed. She stopped only when her leg suddenly was loose and started aching and a white hot pain shot through it._

Theo gasped and for a moment she had no idea where she was until she felt the warm arms that embraced her and a familiar voice began murmuring soft reassurances. Aaron lifted her and held her close as she started to sob into his shoulder. 

“Shh, it’s alright my sunflower. You’re home, you’re safe.” Aaron said softly while rubbing gentle circles into her back. He sighed and walked back to his room, lowering them both on his bed.

“It- it was t- the accident.” Theo gasped and Aaron shushed her. He didn’t want her to get a panic attack, too. He started to massage her leg to make sure Theo didn’t cramp, and to ground her.

“It’s okay, Theo. It’s over now. You’re here with me, at home.” Aaron repeated until she calmed down. He looked at her, a gentle frown on his forehead. He had never ever wanted to see his daughter so sad and lost. His beautiful, perfect and excitable daughter, his angel. 

“I miss her.” Theo whispered, so soft that Aaron wouldn’t have heard it if the seagulls had started squawking. “I miss her so, so much.”

Aaron’s heart contracted for a moment and he closed his eyes, sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I know, love. I miss her, too.” 

They both were silent for a while. Just being there with each other. Knowing that even though the left side of the bed would never smell like lavender again, or that they won’t be woken up by a silver voice resonating through the house, they still had each other.

Theo didn’t know when she fell back asleep again, but she woke up to her father nudging her awake and the smell of baked eggs in the room. She blinked up at her father and managed a tiny smile.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Aaron said softly and stroked her hair. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and crouched at the side of the bed, searching her face for any lingering uncomfortableness.

“I’m okay, dad.” Theo said softly and took his hand. “My leg hurts a little, but it’s not bad.” She told him and smiled softly to reassure him.

“Now, if my nose isn’t betraying me, I smell Aaron Burr’s famous eggs.” Theo said to break the worried atmosphere in the room and giggled as her father snorted and shook his head.

“Let’s go downstairs and see for yourself, hmm?” Aaron said gently and stood, helping Theo stand and made sure her leg didn’t hurt more than expected. 

They walked down, enjoying the calm of the early morning. The pristine white house was decorated with paintings. Going from Dalí to van Gogh. Tapestries from across the world adorned the walls, all collected by Theodosia Sr and to keep up the tradition she had had, there were new flowers delivered every week. For a house where two people lived it was calm and lively at the same time, and perfect for both Aaron and Theo.

You could see the living room from the kitchen. A dark blue couch was with its side to the window looking to the road and across hung the tv. The piano they owned was on the side, sheet music was on top and the mahogany wood shone gently in the morning sun. 

There was a comfortable silence as Theo sat down at the breakfast table and her father scooped the baked eggs on bread with cheese. The plates were put down before them and they started eating, the events in the night put behind them as her father began to read the newspaper and read silly advertentions.

After they had finished eating, Aaron took the plates to the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher before he went upstairs to put on clothes for the day. Theo walked over to the piano and opened it, looking through the music she had for a cheery tune. 

Over all, the morning could’ve been worse and Theo smiled to herself when she remembered the upcoming music conference she would play at. It had been her father’s idea, and she’d happily agreed. Though, at first she was nervous because she’d play in front of quite a lot of people, she also was excited to play her harp and maybe even find some new music she could play. 

She started to play varying pieces on the piano until she had gone through the ones she knew the best and went upstairs to practice on her harp. 

She had a celtic harp, reddish wood and an elegant curve at the top. She had bought this harp a few years ago, and it still served her very well. She liked the way the strings weren’t too tight, and how soft the notes were, even the high ones. 

Theo sat down behind her harp and searched for Greensleeves and set the levers for no crosses. She started playing slowly, but eventually sped up the pace a little. After she was finished, she was sure it would go great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harp: http://www.musik-anzeigen.com/export/a9937c720f0c0195656018b6f30ea.jpg  
> The same one I have :)  
> Greensleeves is an amazing piece and I'm so glad I can even play a simplified piece of it after 7,5 years of harp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by lafayettes_baguette and beta'd by ninayasmijn

“Oh my _god,_  hurry up,” Lucy moaned in exasperation as she tugged her father’s sleeve impatiently. “We’re not gonna get good seats if we don’t hurry up.”

“We have _reserved_ seats, stop rushing me,” Thomas grumbled as he checked his hair for the billionth time.

Lucy watched him with a dissatisfied frown as he straightened the lapels of his velvet suit. The music conference was beginning at seven and yet Thomas was convinced that it was socially acceptable to walk in at six fifty-nine and expect special treatment. It was moments like these that Lucy wanted to strangle her father. Well, that and when he began broadcasting some of the beliefs that Lucy didn’t particularly agree with.

“We’re cutting it close as it is,” Lucy pointed out. Thomas shrugged, finally looking away from the full length mirror to gaze critically at Lucy’s own outfit.

“Why don’t you wear something a little more appropriate?” he asked finally, raising a sharp eyebrow. “I don’t buy you dresses so they can decorate your closet without ever seeing the light of day.”

“Maybe next time,” Lucy dismissed. She glanced down at her outfit, wondering if she should change her clothes after all. She wouldn’t be caught dead in a dress or anything that bared her legs, but her clothes now seemed too casual. Black skinny jeans and a simple white blouse with a flared lace up neck. Everyone else was going to be wearing suits and dresses… Would Angie be bothered?

“Why are you so interested in music all of a sudden?” Thomas asked curiously as they walked out to where the taxi was awaiting them. Lucy settled into the back seat, checking the time on her phone anxiously. “Does this mean you’re interested in those violin lessons?”

“No, dad, I still hate the violin,” Lucy said bluntly with a wry grin. “Sorry.”

Thomas let out a loose chuckle, leaning back against the seat. “Fair enough, I can’t force you into my hobbies.”

Lucy unlocked her phone, quickly opening her conversation with Angie.

**To Angie:**

_-hey, you guys still getting ready?_

Angie replied within seconds and Lucy felt a grin stretch across her lips, knowing that Angie was soon going to be performing on one of the biggest stages she had ever been on and Lucy was going to be able to witness the girl blow everyone away.

 **From Angie** :

_-doing a quick run over everything_

_-i’m so nervous?!?!_

It was amazing how someone like Angie, talented and perfect, could get insecure so quickly. Lucy had only been in contact with the girl for a week and yet she already felt as though she had learnt everything about the girl. After a day of hesitant texting and awkward ‘lol’s, they had warmed up to each other quickly and Angie was soon spilling small details of her life, everything from troublesome siblings to her worry about the music conference.

 **To Angie** :

_-don’t panic! you're gonna be amazing, i know it_

**From Angie:**

_-do you have any idea how embarrassing its going to be if i fuck up_

**To Angie:**

_-a lot?_

**From Angie:**

_-A LOT. i’ll never live it down_

“Who are you texting?” Thomas asked casually, glancing back to where she was sitting. Lucy didn’t spare him a glance, too busy smiling fondly at her phone as she tapped out a response.

“A friend,” she mumbled.

 **To Angie** :

_-good thing you're not going to fuck up then_

_-you’ll perform and take everyone by storm, okay?_

_-you’re gonna be great and everyone’s gonna fall in love_

**From Angie** :

_-i hope not. most of the audience is old men_

**To Angie** :

_-okay everyone apart from the old people, or the little kids, or anyone who’s not in your age range, happy?_

**From Angie:**

_-pretty sure that only leaves you_

Lucy’s breath hitched audibly, making Thomas look back at her with a concerned frown. She dismissed his worries by waving a hand, still staring her phone as she bit her lip, trying to formulate a reply that wasn’t ‘I already love you’.

Angie was gorgeous, with doe eyes that seemed almost innocent, long dark hair that trailed almost half way down her back. She was smart, funny, pretty and was always happy. Lucy didn’t have many friends, courtesy of her father; his beliefs drove away anyone she might have gotten along with and most of the people that _wanted_ to be her friend shared his opinions, which Lucy vehemently disagreed. She had been perfectly okay being alone, until Angie showed up.

And now… Now she sort of wished that she and Angie could meet up again just so that Lucy could kiss her.

Strangely enough, Angie made no mention of meeting up, despite how close they had grown through their phone screens. Their friendship had evolved purely through cat videos and funny posts they'd send each other which would always somehow lead to a deep, philosophical question that would have made Aristotle proud.

But Lucy wasn't one to hold back or wait, and so, when Angie mentioned the date of the music conference, she had asked if she could come see her play. Even without being able to see her face, Lucy knew that Angie had gotten more than a little shy and she spent the next hour trying to dispute Lucy's assumption that she was a good player; good enough, at least, to play a solo piece at a conference as big as this.

And that was how Lucy found herself tugging her father quickly into impressive hall. Her blood was thrumming with anticipation and she couldn't stop fidgeting for more than a few seconds, much to her father's suspicion. She shrugged off his sharp gaze as he asked, again, why she was so excited.

“No reason.”

“Seriously, I’ve never seen you this excited about music before,” Thomas said, watching her carefully.

“Dad, drop it, okay?” Lucy snapped. It _was_ suspicious that, where she had shown no interest before, she was suddenly dragging her father to a music conference. But if he continued to question her, Lucy was sure that she would end up blurting everything about Angie, and god knows what his reaction would be to that.

Thomas raised his hands in a sign of surrender, sighing dramatically as they made their way across the aisle to their designated seat. Lucy was scanning the hall, already bustling with people, for Angie but find neither hide nor hair of the other girl.

The corner of the scarlet stage curtains shifted slightly and Lucy’s gaze was drawn to it immediately. The material continued to rustle for a moment before it moved just slightly to show Angie, beaming brightly in Lucy’s direction. Her hair was in a complicated-looking braid and she wore bright red lipstick that drew Lucy’s attention to her lips, even from this distance.

Angie was mouthing something, but it was impossible to tell what. Lucy glanced at her father to make sure he wasn’t watching her - he had found an old friend and was currently engaged in conversation - before turning back to squint at Angie, shrugging helplessly when she still didn’t understand.

The curtains shifted closed again and Angie’s face disappeared from sight. Lucy felt disappointed for a moment - this was only the second time they had been face-to-face but, in her excitement, she hadn’t considered how difficult it would be to interact with the girl without arousing the suspicion of her father.

Speaking of…

“I told you we weren’t going to be late,” Thomas said smugly. Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting down at the seat and crossing her legs. If only she had come alone.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, quickly tapping the passcode before checking the message.

 **From Angie** :

_-meet me at the toilets near the entrance_

Of course! Why hadn’t she just _texted_ her? Lucy cursed herself for not thinking of the obvious solution.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be back,” Lucy said distractedly, already beginning to elbow her way past the forming crowd before Thomas could even formulate a reply.

It took a lot of navigating to find her way back to the entrance and twice Lucy found herself completely lost. After asking at least ten different people for instructions and cursing the spacious building, she finally made her way to the large door marked with a ladies sign. Pushing it open quickly, she hurried inside, frowning when she was greeted with the sight of cream tiles and large mirrors, but no people.

“Angie?” she called out hesitantly. Perhaps the other girl had gotten caught up. Maybe she was still making her way there.

“Here,” a voice said and a cubicle door swung open to reveal Angie, in all her crinkled-eyes, brightly-smiling glory. She wore a floral summer dress that stopped just above her knees and black heels that brought the smaller girl almost to Lucy’s height. But what took Lucy’s breath away the most was the way her eyes lit up as though Lucy had saved an orphanage from burning.

“You look great,” Lucy said immediately, raking her eye down Angie’s figure playfully. She watched amusedly as Angie’s cheeks darkened and her smile turned shy.

“Thank you,” Angie said embarrassedly, covering the bottom half of her face with a manicured hand as she smiled. “I can’t believe I’m seeing you again!”

Lucy laughed. “I know! Come here!” She held her arms out and Angie stepped into them happily, letting Lucy engulf her smaller frame. Lucy’s arms were wrapped around Angie’s waist and she let her forehead rest on Angie’s shoulder. Angie’s head rested on Lucy’s chest and she stopped breathing for a moment, wondering if Angie could hear her quickened heartbeat.

The hug lasted too long to be strictly platonic but Lucy wasn't going to complain when Angie’s hair smelt so good.

When they finally parted, Angie’s hand left its resting place on Lucy's shoulder to brush the taller girl's cheek with a thumb. They were still standing extremely close to one another and the action felt terrifyingly intimate. Lucy wondered if Angie could hear her breath hitch.

The door swung open again behind them and the two parted guiltily at the sound, spinning around to see…

A beautiful girl watching them, hair in a perfectly styled bun and tied back with a large bow, and dark eyes widened as though startled. Lucy felt her breath be knocked out of her chest for the second time that day.

“Oh,” the girl said, gaze flickering between Angie and Lucy. “Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eyes are stinging I need to go to sleep lmao
> 
> this is slightly longer than usual but at least next chapter we'll have all three of the girls pining? yay for gay
> 
> also, wish me luck for my first counselling session tomorrow
> 
> our tumblrs are [ninayasmijn](http://www.ninayasmijn.tumblr.com) and [lafayettes-baguette](http://www.lafayettes-baguette.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo vol.2 
> 
> and a wild Angie and Lucy appear

_A beautiful girl watching them, hair in a perfectly styled bun and tied back with a large bow, and dark eyes widened as though startled. Lucy felt her breath be knocked out of her chest for the second time that day._

_“Oh,” the girl said, gaze flickering between Angie and Lucy. “Sorry.”_

Theo hesitated for a moment before turning around and walked out of the toilets.  
She could go later, when there weren’t two girls that looked on the verge of kissing inside. She weaved her way through the seats back to her father and went over the girls again.

They both had been beautiful. The tallest girl’s eyes had been a beautiful shade of green and her lips had been so full and painted light red in the middle and getting darker to the ends. One side of her hair had been shaven and the tips had been dyed a lighter colour.

The slightly smaller, and Asian looking girl had one of the kindest eyes Theo had ever seen. Wide and dark like an autumn sunset, they gave emitted an intelligent aura that made it hard for her to look away.

As Theo went over their looks she came to a realisation. These probably were the daughters of Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. They both looked like their respective parents, and had the same look in their eyes, though they also looked bored with the people.

She sat down next to her father and smiled at him. She looked at the room filling up with people who had dressed up fancy, makeup smothered on faces and fake smiles stretching painfully across everyone's lips as polite small talk ensued.

As Theo waited her mind kept drifting back to the two girls. She berated herself for thinking about two almost-kissing-in-the-toilets girls.

  _“Oh, no please, it’s fine.” The girl Theo recognised from sitting behind the piano in recitals said. She and the other girl both were blushing and flustered, presumably because Theo interrupted. Theo gave a strained smile and walked out of the toilets._

“Theo, are you okay?” Aaron asked and Theo started before nodding. She didn’t want to tell her father she was attracted to two girls who had been near kissing in the toilets.

“I’m good, dad. Just a little nervous about the piece I’ll be playing.” Theo said.

Technically, it wasn't _lying_ ; her blood was still strumming with nerves every time her mind wandered to her performance, but it are as hell wasn't the first thing on her mind after seeing two of the most beautiful girls she had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

Aaron clearly didn’t completely believe her, but decided not to push. It was one of Theo's favourite things about him, his ability to sense when to back off and not make Theo feel cornered. He took her hand and squeezed. Theo waited but decided to ask her father if he had ever met any of Hamilton’s or Jefferson’s kids.

“I definitely met Hamilton’s children. I’ve been there for dinner multiple times, mostly work dinner, but you can’t always keep ** children in check. But never Jefferson’s. Why?” Aaron asked her, curious why she had asked this.

He never got his answer. Theo opened her mouth when the bell that meant the performers had to go to the rehearsal rang.

She kissed his cheek as he whispered something along the lines of ‘you'll do great’ and she walked to the rehearsal room.

One of the girls just went through the curtains before she could really get a look.

“And now, for our first performer, Angelica Hamilton!”

Angelica Hamilton. Theo liked the way it sounded and when she heard the beginning notes of the piano she was entranced. Angelica played fluently and made it sound easy. Like the piano was apart of her.

She was lost in the song and after that she had a hard time listening to the other participants.

“And now, our only harpist, Theodosia Burr!”

Theo took a deep breath and walked on stage, seeing her harp standing there calmed her nerves considerably, but she was still on edge.

She sat down on the chair, making sure her levers were good and took a deep breath.

As soon as the first notes resonated from the harp, she found her element and played Greensleeves steadily and flowing. The way the strings felt beneath her fingers, the way her harp looked in the light and the familiar sing together had her completely relaxed towards the end of it.

She pulled the last string and the room was silent and heavy for a moment before the applause started. Theo smiled and took a bow before walking offstage, the smile plastered on her face.

She walked to her father and hugged him.

Aaron made sure his daughter knew just how proud he was, that she'd come so far. That she had actually done it and had done it flawless, too.

They listened to the two last ones and then escaped the rush that would bombard Theo and the other participants.

Theo breathed in the fresh nightly air, hugged her purse close, and felt something. She looked down and saw a post-it. She hid it inside of her purse and followed her father on their way to the car.

She was distracted for the whole ride. The events of the day washing over her, mixed with the faces of Angelica and the girl she was with in the toilets.  
The post-it surely wasn't helping.

As soon as she was home she went to her room, grabbing the post-it.

 _Hey! Your piece was absolutely gorgeous!_  
XX-XXXXXX  
_In case you'd like to talk music?_

Theo gripped the post-it tighter, willing her anxiety not to take over. This was something so small, yet so big. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, and then grabbed her phone.

******To Angie:**

_-let's talk music! (it's Theo)_

Theo threw her phone to the side and breathed in deep. God she was scared. She was the worst at social interaction. Angelica must've not meant for her to text back so soon.

Her phone buzzed and her heart started to beat in her throat. She picked up her phone with shaking hands and read the message.

******From Angie:**

_-let's do it!_

Theo released a breath she didn't even know she was holding and fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

******To Angie:**

_-what made you start playing?_

Theo cursed herself internally; this probably wasn't what Angelica had meant with 'talking music'. She had probably wanted to discuss pieces, compare instruments, talk about their favourite artists and instead, like an idiot, Theo had gone and asked a personal question. She had probably ruined the whole conversation by now.

Exhausted and numb from the day's activities she fell asleep as soon as she lied down comfortably and dreamt of two girls and music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I (ninayasmijn) tried to compensate the late chapter with a longer chapter, buuuuuuut I hit writers block halfway through and am immensely relieved I even managed above a 1000 words.. heh
> 
> Also, I now use she/her and they/them! I use whichever tbh
> 
> (also my instagram is marquisdebaguette, for anyone interested)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lucy, and Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month since I updated lmao.
> 
> I'm so proud of Hamilton. 11 Tony's omg!
> 
> And the shooting in Orlando saddens me. America, please do somethong about your gun laws. I as an European would not like to live there rn. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
> (Which is unbeta'd please forgive any mistakes and point them out? Thank)

Angie stared at her phone, unwilling to look up. It was pretty late so there was a high possibility that Theo had simply fallen asleep, but she couldn’t help but stare at the phone screen, as though sheer determination could make a response appear. She frowned at her last message. 

**To Theo:**  
_-my mum was into classical music for a while and encouraged me to learn the piano  
-my tutor is a friend of my fathers_

Her gaze flickered up, but the sight of her older brother, pale-faced and drowning in a too-large hospital gown, was too much for her to handle and she firmly kept her eyes fixed on her phone. Philip was always so strong and seeing him now, immobilized and hooked up to an IV? Well, let’s just say that this wasn’t Angie’s favourite way to spend her evening.

“He’ll be okay,” a voice said behind her and she twisted in her chair to see John approaching her with two styrofoam cups. “They said he has a high chance of survival.” 

Angie opened her mouth but had no idea what to say. Regardless of whether she had thought her words out or not, her throat had closed up too much for her to speak. Instead, she nodded, silently accepting the cup John offered her. He drew up a chair beside her.

“It’s hot chocolate,” he said with a wry grin. “Your mother would kill me if she knew I gave you caffeine.” 

“I’d end up like Dad,” Angie said quietly, smiling for the first time in hours. “Tell me what happened again?” 

John sighed but didn’t refuse. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer so that she was leaning on him. “He got into a fight with some kid named George Eacker after he said something about Alex. One of Eacker’s friends brought a gun, for some wild reason, and… shot him.” 

Angie exhaled slowly. She wanted to say something, anything, to comfort her father. John looked pained and, although he was clearly trying to be strong for her sake, it was obvious how much the incident had affected him.

She tugged the end of his ponytail, an action reminiscent of when she was younger. “Pops,” she said quietly when he let out a sad chuckle. “It’ll be okay.”

John looked down and smiled softly, pulling her pinky finger in return. “You shouldn't be comforting me.” He said softly, but his voice gave away that he needed it.

Angie frowned and shook her head. “And you're not supposed to do this alone.” She said, her voice not accepting any argument.

John smiled and chuckled softly. “You sound so much like your mother when you talk like that.” He kissed her forehead. “You should try to sleep, it's late. The bed there is available. I need to fill in paperwork.” He said, stood and walked out with a smile directed at her.

Angie looked over at the bed, but didn't feel the urge to go over and sit on the mattress. Her phone buzzed and she looked down.

**From Theo:  
** - _sounds fun. My mum used to play the harp and taught me.  
-we used to play duets._

Angie frowned at the past tense but decided not to ask. So they both had been influenced by their mothers, and enjoyed it, too.

**To Theo:**  
_-Sounds nice!_

Angie yawned and suddenly the bed was pretty tempting. Talking to Theo had calmed her down considerably.

**To Theo:**  
_-today was pretty overwhelming, so I'm going to sleep.  
-sleep well  <3_

When she had lain down on the bed and turned her phone off, Angie fretted that the heart had been too forward, but soon fell asleep with the beeps of the machines in her ears.

\----**----

Lucy was sitting on her bed. She had managed to avoid her father. He looked cross, whatever had happened to sour his mood this much couldn't have been good. 

It was two am, and she hadn't gone to sleep yet. She had cleaned off her make-up and changed into sleepwear, but she wasn't sleepy. 

She debated texting Angie, regardless of the late hour. Lucy’s mind returned to the scene in the bathroom. How she and Angie had almost kissed before the gorgeous girl, Theodosia, the harpist, had interrupted. She blushed when she remembered that Angie had kissed the corner of her lips and then had left the toilets when the bell had rang.

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly dove under her covers as Thomas walked in, looking slightly cross. 

“Why aren't you asleep yet, Lucy? It's nearing half past two!” He said harshly and Lucy huffed.

Thomas turned her lights off and before she could dignify him with a response he sighed rather roughly.

“Lucy, please. Don't fight me now. It's late, go to sleep.” Thomas said and turned around, closing the door behind him.

Lucy felt tears prickle in her eyes. Her father rarely was this upset, and if he was he almost never directed it towards her. 

She sighed and laid down comfortably. Thomas would apologise tomorrow and she'd brush it off. She didn't want to worry him. He had enough to worry about with her mother trying to sue him for every little thing.

Lucy had thought that after the divorce there would be less arguments between her father and mother, but they only had increased. 

Lucy had chosen to live with Thomas, and her mother had immediately been convinced that Thomas had coerced her to. She'd been an alcoholic and a few months before they decided to divorce she picked the tendencies back up. Which wasn't healthy for Lucy.

She turned over in her bed and grabbed her phone, putting on the track that helped her fall asleep and drifted to sleep.

Lucy dreamt about her and Angie, but this time there were flashes of another girl and gentle harp music before the dream turned dark and unpleasant. Eventually the dreams disappeared and she slept until her alarm went off five hours later.

\---*---

Angie woke up and was met with the steady beeping of a heart monitor. She groaned and rolled over, grabbing her phone to check the time.

It was 11 am. She was late for school, but it wasn't like she was planning on going with Philip in this state.

Angie looked up and smiled when she saw Philip had gained some colour back overnight. 

John was asleep in the plastic chairs and Angie winced sympathetically. It looked uncomfortable and it wouldn't surprise her if he had pain for the rest of the day.

She sighed in relief. Philip looked better, like he'd wake up soon, and she felt the worry practically flow from her body. She felt like the day was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lafayettes-Baguette will no longer be a co-author. The beginning was written by them and me (ninayasmijn) wrote the rest. 
> 
> I figured our my gender (I think? What even is gender?) And i feel like I'm genderflux. Im only using they/them and occasionally will use she/her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter, but I didn't really know where to go with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to send ideas for future chapters!
> 
> (unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own, and feel free to correct them!)

**To Angie:**  
_-You said the day was overwhelming_  
-I don’t mean to pry  
-Not at all  
-I just wanted to ask if you’re okay  
-Are you? 

Theo calmed her erratic breathing down. Why was texting so hard? It wasn’t fair. She just wanted to be able to talk to Angie without having to make sure she didn’t get a panic attack or had to steer away from any other contact for the whole day.

She looked out of her window. The sun was gently starting to illuminate the world, filtering through the leaves on the trees and creating shadows in the grass and golden streaks in the morning fog. With the wind softly moving the leaves, it almost was a light show and it mesmerized Theo. She didn’t notice that she had received a message from Angelica until a bird squawked and shook Theo out of her trance.

**From Angie:**  
_-It’s along story honestly_  
-But I’m okay  
-Just very.. 

**To Angie:**  
_-Very what?_

**From Angie:**  
_-it's a weird feeling I can't explain?_

And after a few minutes of typing Theo got a message again.

_-my brother’s in the hospital_

Theo inhaled sharply. She knew how the loss of a family member felt. She didn't want Angie to feel that way.

**To Angie:**  
_-what happened?  
-is he going to be okay?_

Angie stared at the messages from Theo. She was concerned for her, and it felt nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't immediately involved. 

**To Theo:**  
_\- the doctors say he will_  
-but they don't know if he'll ever walk again  
-it's weird, knowing the possibilities of your brother’s fate before he does 

**From Theo:**  
_-I'm happy that he'll live_  
-but never walking is something big  
-i'll be thinking about him 

Angie smiled.

**To Theo:**  
_-thank you. That means a lot_

 

Theo went about her day, the conversation with Angie staying in the back of her mind. If her father noticed she was distracted, he didn't say anything. Thankfully.

 

Angie kept checking her phone through the day, hoping for a message from either Theodosia or Lucy. She had given up at being contacted when her phone buzzed.

**From Lucy**  
_-have you ever seen Prince of Egypt?_

Angie stared at her phone, this was not the message she would've expected to receive after the almost kiss in the bathroom at the recital.

**To Lucy**  
_-i have  
-i love it_

Angie grabbed her headphones as she looked up at Philip. Their mother was now at his side. Alex was at his work, and John had gone home to shower and change.  
She plugged in her headphones and started the soundtrack of Prince of Egypt.

As the first chords from When You Believe reached her ears, she received a message from Lucy.

**From Lucy**  
_-yass_  
-not many people have seen it  
-even though its so beautiful  
-moses has to be my fav prophet. He didn't want any of it to happen 

Angie smiled and send a message to Theo and then to Lucy

**To Theo**  
_-have you ever seen Prince of Egypt?_

**To Lucy**  
_-ikr!! And the music is just so entrancing!  
-i love it when the little kids sing in Hebrew_

Angie was in an in depth discussion about the movie when she received a message from Theo

**From Theo**  
_-I have  
-I love it_

**To Theo**  
_-how would you feel about a group chat with someone else who loves the movie?_

Angie didn't get a reply.

__--__

**From Angie**  
_-how would you feel about a group chat with someone else who loves the movie?_

Theo stared at the message. She wanted to, but she was already experiencing difficulties while talking to Angelica alone. With no good reasons she was on the verge of a panic attack multiple times, and that was a one on one conversation. 

She kept asking herself and she started getting mad at her inability to communicate. She wanted this, but at the same time she was so afraid of it. She didn't notice that she was crying about this small thing until her father knocked on her door.

She quickly wiped away the tears and opened the door. Seeing his worried expression she sighed and hugged him. This was what she loved about her father. He never pushed her up talk about what was bothering her.

A few days had passed when Theodosia replied to the question Angie had asked.

**To Angie**  
_-I'd like that  
-I'm sorry for not replying. I had to think about it, as communication isn't one of my strongest points._

_**You have been added to Prince of Egypt gc** _

_**Angie:** the other person is Lucy @Theo  
She's really kind. I promise_

_Theo smiled and added the new number to get contacts, which now were a grand total of 10 people._

_**Prince of Egypt gc** _

__**Lucy:** I mean, I don't bite  
Jk I'm the nicest person to ever exist.  
Ever 

_**Theo:** well, if you say so._

_**Lucy:** I do_

__**Angie:** now that you've met each other  
I forgot where I wanted to go with that  
sentence 

_**Lucy:** Tbh me_

_Theo laughed and looked at the time. She almost had to take her sleeping medication and go to bed. For the first time she felt some disappointment about having to sleep.  
Against her expectations, she hadn't gotten à panic attack and she felt more at ease than expected. _

_**Theo:** I have to go  
Till tomorrow :)_

_**Angie:** Night Theo!!_

_**Lucy:** Sleep well :)_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this texting is so hard to make bold and italics


End file.
